happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hospice Project
The Hospice Project is an episode of Specy Spooktacular VI. Plot The episode starts inside the emergency room via the CCTV. Tweets is seen helplessly on the bed and lost one arm but seems struggling. Dr. Quackery tells Sniffles to calm him down using his belt. Sniffles seems refuse but Dr. Quackery still forcing him while charging the defibrillator to "help" Tweets. Dr. Quackery then carelessly places it into his torso, resulting massive electrocution inside the room. Sniffles' head exploded and Tweets is vaporized. Dr. Quackery is trying to get up until a wire suddenly tied his neck and pulls him up to the ceiling, strangles him. The scene then changed into Cam who is recording with his camera. He teamed up with Cap and Drama, then decided to investigate the paranormal activities that happened inside the hospital. He showed the newspaper about the accident that happened a month ago and also shows the reports about weird things happened afterwards. The duo meet Germy but Germy seems refuse to tells them anything but he sure let them searching for something. Cam puts his camera on the table inside the room while brings some stuff into the hospital. Right after he's leaving, the camera shows some static. Nurse entered the room with Cast sleeping on the wheelchair. She is searching for something until she suddenly sucked into the ceiling cassette. Cam then entered the room again with Germy and Cap. Cap sees sleeping Cast and decided to moves him away. While Cam fixes him camera, Nurse's corpse falls from another ceiling cassette outside of the room. Both of them shocked by this and Cam also interested. The scene later changed into another camera at the lobby where Savaughn is investigates what's happened, Germy somehow hides the information and tells him everything is fine. Right after Savaughn left, the electrical explosion heard from a far. Cam later appeared from another room with bunch of his cameras rushed into the place. He records inside the place and revealed it's just normal small explosion, but causes Drama to lost a leg. Germy decided to help her out while Cam and Cap leave the place for one night to wait Drama to recover. Inside the house, the scene is recording via Cap's phone and Cam wanted to shows him the recording inside the hospital during the time. Nothing happened in Drama's ward and later checked inside Cast ward, where Nursery tries to place sleeping Cast into the electric wheelchair. Tired, she decided to calm herself down until the wheelchair moves by it's own and crushes Nursery. Cam is shocked watching the scene and the whole screen shows Tweet's mask before show Germy's room, where he screams into the camera as he locked inside the burning room. Cam and Cap rushed back into the hospital along the Cam's camera. Cap is seen calling the police but the connection suddenly cut off a moment after. The duo decided to enter the hospital to save Drama. Just few seconds they entered the hospital, they meet Cast on the electric wheelchair, who is actually possessed by Tweets via the wires impaled into his head. They quickly ran away and hides into the ward. The ward is way too dark and Cam decided to turn the camera into night mode, which also caught someone else inside the ward. Cap begin to scream until the silhouette holds his mouth, which later revealed to be Drama. Drama laughs as she succeed scares both of them. She also aware something happened in the hospital and need to get out as soon as possible. Cap not sure if he wanted to get out of the ward but also tries to be confident of himself to save the group. Cap walks outside the ward, tries to see something and tells them that the area is safe. Cam and Drama quietly walk outside the room. Cap actually didn't see someone in front of him directly, which causing him don't know about possessed Cast in front of him, who later ran him over. Cam, grabs Drama hand and quickly run into the main door. Drama who's actually lost a leg made the situation more difficult. Cam throws one of his camera to Cast to stuns him for a while. The main door is revealed to be locked by Tweets. Cam have no options left, sees the nearby telephone, puts his camera away and decided to calls the police quickly. The CCTV shows Cam succeed calls the police but get electrocuted by the phone. The main door also unlocked in the same time as Tweets focused on killing Cam slowly. Drama sees the chance and quickly crawls into the main door but as soon Cam dies from electrocution, the sliding door immediately slices Drama into half. The scene then changes into Savaughn, with other polices in the scene via the police camera inside the car. Savaughn is seen checked Cam's main camera and seems confused by it. He later put the Cam's camera in front of the police's camera, and revealed only Tweets' mask is shown at the screen. The episode ends with static along with the mask before switched into error with a binary code. Binary code "01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100011 01101111 01110010 01100100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100100 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00101110" Deaths *Tweets is vaporized but his spirit later possessed into the electricity inside the hospital. *Sniffles' head exploded. *Dr. Quackery is strangled and hanged to death. *Nurse's body is sucked and killed into the ceiling cascade. *Nursery is crushed by the wheelchair. *Germy is burned to death. (death not seen) *Cast's head is impaled by wires. (death not seen) *Cap is ran over by Cast. *Cam is electrocuted to death. *Drama is sliced in half by the sliding door. Injuries *Drama lost a leg after involved inside the explosion. Gallery Hospiceproject.png|Title card Hospiceproject2.png|She almost did it... Trivia *This is the second episode which used the style of found-footage. The first is Caught on Camera. **Drama also appeared and featured both found-footage episode. *This one of few times where Zet do nothing wrong in an episode(as he only appeared with other polices in the end). *This episode was originally regular episode until it switched place with Can't Unseen It for some reasons. *All Tweets' kills are slow and not immediate, except Cap and Drama. **It's unknown if he also killed Cast slowly. *This is the first episode which used binary codes as ending tag. *Dr. Quackery is actually the one who responsible to all deaths as he's the one who pissed off Tweets by killing him. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular